


five more minutes.

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, M/M, One-sided Clay | Dream/Technoblade, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: dream spends the last of techno's life by his side, just as he has always been: for better or worse, in sickness and in health.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 195
Collections: Anonymous





	five more minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> OH BOY it's zombie au time! this was written for a specific server. there's no actual romantic content, kissing and that sort of thing-- but in the canon of that server, dream is QUITE in love with techno, and that naturally shows in how I write him, even if only in subtle ways. <3

ancient minutes tick by on the clock, each one longer than the last but all the same fleeting. a waiting game played by two, tucked away in the half-light of a walk-in closet with setting summer sun still crawling underneath the door. dream's fists ache, dark blood crusted over split knuckles as he knots his fingers through his hair and screams. " **FUCK!** " he plays anger up well, but his role is compromised by the sob that breaks his voice into a quiet whisper as he says again, wavering, "fuck."

"shouting doesn't help. it just kind of hurts my ears," techno announces, looking up to him from his place on the floor. his breaths are labored; a softer reminder of the fate that lives on just beyond the dawn. a shaking hand spreads the blood over his forearm, and he pokes at the grooves of one of the toothmarks in his skin, flinching but content to find that he stills feels it.

"it's not fair," dream says through grit teeth. he looks away in an attempt to disguise how his brow furrows with the promise of tears.

"life's not fair, you know that."

it never has been, has it? least of all for the two of them, dream thinks. he looks to the aged bite on his arm, while his other hand reaches to rub at his shoulder. he acquired a new one there, today. when his nerves burn in protest, he punishes them by digging his nails into the deep marks to let it burn deeper. before he drops to the floor, he tries to wipe some of it off.

"maybe you're immune, too," dream reasons, trying to inject optimism into the bleak. it fails, sounding foolish coming from the mouth of someone who had never once thought to look on any bright side for a decade.

techno hums, as if entertaining the thought. "it's unlikely. i already feel... different. i can't think clearly." he closes his eyes, head thunking softly against the wall. "and i'm not as funny as normal."

dream gently nudges his side with his elbow. "i still think you're funny."

“well duh, i’m still funny. but i would have better jokes if i didn’t have mushroom poison in my body right now.” he sighs, leaning closer to rest his head on dream’s shoulder. things are quiet, for a moment, until dream reminds himself that this is the last of the time they’ll have together-- it should count for something.

“i wish i’d gotten infected, too. not before but… now, i wish a second bite made a difference.” when techno doesn’t comment, he continues, “i want to lose my mind with you. i haven’t left you alone for so long, even though i know you probably wished sometimes that i would have.” dream turns to rest his chin on top of techno’s head, trying to pretend they’re back where things are fine. they’re back at the college, for that little while that things were so easy and he stumbled like a fool through an emotion he refused to name. “...i don’t want you to go somewhere i can’t come with you. you’re going to lose yourself and slip away to a place i’ll never go, no matter how many bites i get or spores i breathe in. i can’t be there.”

techno nods, knowingly, and his hand searches for dream’s between the two of them. he clutches it in his own, thumb rubbing over the wounds from dream’s furious pounding into brick wall as reality had first set in. “i wouldn’t want you to.”

dream squeezes his hand, savoring the warmth in it while it’s still there. “i know. but if i could choose to be that selfish, i’d want to. we could be mindless infected together and eat kids, or whatever, until we went for the wrong person’s crotch goblin and they shot us both.” he manages to laugh a little, and techno laughs with him, until a pain in his chest makes him go quiet again.

“...what are you going to do, once i turn?”

“i’ll let you kill me,” dream says right away, as if it’s the easiest thing in the world to declare.

“i don’t really want… to stop being myself, dream.” techno’s voice is somber, and it almost sounds as if he might cry when he continues, “you get it, don’t you? you want control, too. i don’t want to lose control.”

dream knows what he’s going to ask, and he grips his hand a little tighter. he tries to choke down the sob that claws its way from his throat; once the first one comes, a dozen are tumbling after. all of his strength leaves him there as he whispers, “i don’t want to.”

techno sniffles, and dream doesn’t know whether he’s crying for himself or if that pesky empathy he’d never totally done away with had moved him. “i know. but... please.” he doesn’t resist when dream embraces him, burying his face in his shoulder and struggling to breathe.

“...just a little longer,” dream whispers, clutching onto him as tightly as he can. “five more minutes.”

techno holds onto him just as tightly, trying not to let his voice break all the way when he replies, “five more minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed!!!! it was a lot of fun to write.


End file.
